The primary objective of the proposed research is to conduct an in- depth pilot study which focuses on the problem of the differential effects of two self-regulation techniques: self-tracking and self- reinforcement. The effects of these treatments will be explored within a contracting format. In addition to comparing the relative effectiveness of these two self-regulation strategies, we will be interested in the amount of change that each intervention, by itself, can produce in a number of different problem behaviors. Treatment effects will be replicated both within and across subjects. The present pilot research will lay the foundation for a long-range investigation of self-regulation approaches to child psychotherapy. We wish to find ways of helping Black, under-controlled, male children who have a high risk for developing sociopathic behavior patterns as adults. The goal is to begin developing techniques which hopefully will side-track these children who are pursuing a lifestyle that is destructive and anti-social. These techniques will also be designed to be easily taught to other therapeutic agents, both professional and nonprofessional. The presently proposed research will consist of a series of single-subject studies combining the multiple-baseline and A-B-A-B designs. Eight fourth-grade boys will participate in the project which will last 18 months. Their status on the project will be "employees" rather than "clients" or "patients."